Utgard
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: ¿Cuál será la decisión de Mayura? ¿Loki por fin se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos? Pásense!


**Utgard**

— ¿En donde demonios se metió?

Después de uno de los casos en el cual estaban detrás de un espíritu maligno dentro de un humano que deseaba destruir una capilla por estar en contra de la iglesia. Era una capilla fuera de la ciudad, apartado de todo. El caso fue elegido por Mayura sin consentimiento de Loki, que solo pudo seguirla como perrito faldero y sin derechos.

— Tranquilo, Loki sama… debe estar bien, sabe que la señorita Mayura es muy fuerte.

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo esté? — dijo exaltado, ella dijo que iría a investigar por el bosque y no volvía. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría transcurrido? ¿Cinco horas? ¿Más o menos? Quizás exageraba, pero perder a Mayura era como si le quitaran el aire y no, claro, no es porque sintiera algo por ella. Jamás aceptaría cosas que no son, lo negaría hasta el final de sus días… que ironía, jamás moriría si era eterno. Engañar era su particular característica.

— Bue-bueno… pero Loki sama ¿sabe donde podría estar?

— No… si lo supiera, no estaría buscándola Yamino — dijo con algo de ironía y mirándolo como si fuera a matarlo de una forma cruel y lentamente. Yamino respingó y el cachorrito de lobo también, su padre era un hombre muy escalofriante y más cuando tenía mal humor.

— La chica misterio es muy despistada, quizás se cayó y… — Fenrir no midió sus palabras, Yamino desde su lado le hacía señas de que callara sino estaban muertos. Pero el cachorrito olió el peligro y se escondió como cobarde detrás de su hermano menor.

Habían despertado la furia de Loki sama.

**Mientras…**

— Mmm ¿Dónde estoy?

Los ojos le pesaban un poco y la cabeza le dolía, clara señal de que se había golpeado muy fuerte. Se sentó ayudándose con sus brazos hacia atrás sobre el suelo y miró hacia su alrededor, había todo verde, estaba aún el bosque.

Se puso de pie y refregó su golpe, aún dolía. Caminó sin rumbo, quizás así saldría a la calle y se encontraría con Loki kun, Yamino san y el lindo de Fenrir. La calma del lugar era relajante y lo tenebroso había desaparecido, era un hermoso bosque.

— Esto no parece el bosque detrás de la iglesia. ¿En dónde estoy?

Estaba un poco preocupada, no encontraba el camino de vuelta. Pero toda idea de una muerte segura se había disipado al ver un enorme castillo… ¿castillo? ¿Qué hacía un castillo detrás del bosque? ¿aún existían? ¡Fushigi Mistery!

— ¡Que hermoso! — y corrió sin impedimento hacia el castillo.

Era elegante, enorme y antiguo. Se quedó frente a la puerta y ésta se abrió mágicamente. Una gran alfombra roja desde la entrada, guiaba hasta el final del salón, era largo el camino y con pasos lentos y temerosos fue hacia allí. Al final, había un asiento de cuero rojo con bordes de oro, de porte elegante, digno trono de un rey y en él, estaba sentado un muchacho de cabello corto y plateado, su traje era negro con una capa negra también. Su pose demostraba aburrimiento, su rostro se apoyaba en una de sus manos recostada sobre el apoyabrazos izquierdo.

El muchacho notó la presencia, su cabello no permitía mostrar sus ojos, pero contempló silenciosamente el de ella. El cabello largo, lacio y rosa era el más bonito que había visto en su vida; sus ojos rubís eran únicos; su piel pálida, sus mejillas coloradas, seguramente de correr, y esa expresión de misterio e inocencia llamaron su atención. Jamás tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a tan hermosa chica, ¿Quién sería?

Ella inclinó su cabeza y hacia adelante, intentando ver el rostro del chico y sonrió con dulzura exclamando —. ¿Por qué te escondes?

— ¿Es-con-der? — pronunció entrecortado, la quedó mirando y se obligó a sentarse erguido, llevando la cabeza hacia adelante. Ambos se miraban, él podía verla, mientras ella no podía ver sus ojos.

Mayura sonrió y volvió a hablar —. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿En donde estoy? ¿Sabes donde está la iglesia?

El chico se quedó quieto, buscando las palabras y pensando que esa chica era muy charlatana, pero le gustaba. Nadie se dirigía a él con tanta familiaridad ni lo cuestionaba, claramente esa chica no sabía quien era.

— Estas en Utgard y yo soy el rey, mi nombre es Utgarda…

— ¿Tú… un… rey? — se quedó Mayura expectante, dejándole sin habla. El muchacho se quedó esperando algo, la mirada de la chica expresaba sorpresa y algo más que no sabía que era. De repente, ella corrió a su lado y tomó su mano con delicadeza, agitándola y sonriendo —. Que gran gusto, usted es un rey, que bien… es la primera vez que conozco uno, debe ser genial.

El chico se quedó impresionado, ella seguía tratándolo como tal y una pequeña sonrisa se arqueó en su rostro. ¿Sería ella capaz de alegrar su triste y aburrido corazón?

— Utgarda sama, un gusto en conocerlo… mi nombre es Mayura Daidouji — e hizo una pequeña reverencia a su lado. Mantenía un rostro calmo y al verla así, posó su mano en su cabeza, acariciándola y obteniendo por parte de ella una mirada de sorpresa y un muy lindo sonrojo.

— Mayura chan… ¿quieres jugar?

— ¿Ah? — intentó ver sus ojos, pero fue imposible otra vez. Sonrió y asintió enérgica.

— ¿Qué te gustaría jugar? — la chica pensó un breve momento.

— Busquemos misterios y el que más traiga en un papel, será el ganador.

— De acuerdo…

— ¿Qué demonios? ¡Se la tragó la tierra! — gritó desesperado un pequeño detective dentro de la posada junto a la parroquia. ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer? Tenía que ser tonta esa Mayura. Ahora él estaba preocupado aunque a los demás se lo negara, pero a sí mismo no podía hacérselo, era obvio lo que le ocurría y se lo llevaría a la tumba si fuera así.

— No creo que haya ocurrido eso… — trató de calmar Yamino a su padre que seguía con la mirada las vueltas, idas y venidas, que su padre daba.

— Loki-tama hará un hoyo en el suelo — dijo E-chan preocupado por las acciones de su creador. Loki lo miró, ido, pensativo.

— Papi no debes preocuparte, la chica misterio estará bien.

— Fenrir… aquí… — empezó Loki, comenzando a preocupar a Yamino.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

— En el bosque, por donde Mayura fue, está el portal que te lleva a otro mundo…

— ¡¿Qué?! — se alarmaron los tres.

— Si, por eso no dije nada cuando vine para aquí, siempre me niego a los pedidos de Mayura… pero esta vez necesitaba venir, mi intención era ir a ese mundo… para encontrarme con…

El suspenso y las siguientes palabras, paralizaron a todos los presentes.

— Mi otro yo... Utgarda Loki.

La búsqueda sería larga, pero hasta mañana no podrían hacer nada. Así que cada uno marchó a su habitación. Loki siguió preocupado, si Mayura encontraba a ese tipo… podría… ¿sería capaz su "otro yo" de lastimarla?

— Aquí estoy — gritó Mayura sonriente, apareciendo por la gran entrada y encontrándose con el joven —. Fue arduo el trabajo, pero encontré muchas cosas interesantes… ¿y usted?

— Yo… bueno… — y mostró una larga lista que cayó rodando al suelo y siguiendo un camino con muchas palabras en ella, haciendo que los ojos de Mayura brillaran.

— ¡Sugoi! ¡Me has ganado! — sonrió complacida, el se había esmerado y no como Loki kun que no movía su trasero de su silla si no fuera por algo que le interesaba realmente.

— ¿Quieres cenar?

— Mmm… suena bien — sonrió y tomó su brazo, arrastrando de él, por alguna razón lo sentía familiar, conocido y eso le daba la seguridad de que él era una persona buena. Además, si le gustaban los misterios, qué mejor señal de que era una persona genial.

Después de la cena, un delicioso baño en el cual el joven hizo presencia desde la lejanía – contemplando la belleza de la joven a la perfección –, la guió a su cuarto para que descansara, cerca del suyo por si acaso. La primera vez que se interesaba por una mujer… encima, humana.

— Utgarda sama… me divertí mucho, mañana salgamos a pasear…

— Cla-claro… — y sonrió, melancólico pero lo hizo y se marchó, dejando a Mayura descansar. Mañana la disfrutaría como el día de hoy.

— Está contento… ¿le gusta mi regalo?

— ¿Mmm? — miró hacia su derecha, allí había un joven de coletas, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— Utgarda sama — y lo miró —. Puede quedarse con ella.

— ¿Por qué… Skuld?

— Tómelo como un presente mío… — y se dio media vuelta —. Después de todo, me estorba…

El joven la quedó mirando, sabía que algo bueno no era, y aunque le gustara la compañía de esa muchacha, ella no pertenecía a ese mundo y seguramente alguien estaría buscándola. Pero, claro, para que pudiera volver, _él_ tendría que venir y jugar con él… y demostrar que era digno de tenerla como compañera.

Sonrió, mañana jugaría un rato con ella.

— Por aquí era…

— Espérenos Loki sama.

— Apúrense, no quiero perder tiempo — dijo el pequeño deteniéndose y tratando de captar de donde provenía la energía —. Te encontré — dijo a lo bajo y camino unos pasos, sintiendo como todo cambiaba a su alrededor y al final del bosque, un gran castillo se divisaba.

— Utgarda sama ¡que hermoso es este lugar! — dijo Mayura dando una vuelta en su eje, con los brazos extendidos y sonriendo. Llevaba un vestido blanco de tela delicada y suelta, larga hasta casi tocar el suelo y unos zapatitos de cristal; el cabello lo tenía recogido sólo por los costados, uniéndose como si fuera una coronita de trenzas y dejando el largo caer en su espalda. Hermosa era poco. El joven se acercó hacia ella y la quedó observando, sería una pena no tenerla…

— Mayura chan… ¿Qué piensas de aquí?

— De aquí… — interrogante. Se quedó pensando unos segundos y lo miró —. Mmm es un lugar muy lindo, me gusta…

— ¿Te quedarías aquí, conmigo?

— ¿Contigo…quedarme?

— Si, después de todo… soy el rey, tú puedes ser la reina de este lugar… — enseñándole con los brazos lo hermoso que era el lugar.

Mayura lo pensó minuciosa, ¿ser la reina? ¡eso sería grandioso! Los mejores lujos, un gran castillo, sería reconocida, tendría poder y podría hacer lo que quisiera, jugaría con su rey y sería todo grandioso. Una vaga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ¿seguro sería todo tan genial?

Pensar que una vez perdió a alguien querido y que estuvo a punto de perder a la persona más importante para ella, le pesó la conciencia y el corazón. Terminaría haciendo lo que a ella le hicieron, sería injusto… su padre, sus amigos, conocidos… en especial Loki kun… él sufriría, lo sabía muy bien. Aunque fuera terco y poco demostrativo, sabía que él la apreciaba mucho y hasta a veces temía de sus sentimientos, tantos los suyos como los de él, porque jamás podrían ser correspondidos.

Negó con la cabeza, el rey no se inmutó. Juntó sus manos y las colocó en su pecho, con una expresión calma y sincera —. No puedo Utgarda sama… aunque quisiera, lastimaría a muchas personas de donde provengo… sé que este no es mi mundo, pude notarlo cuando jugamos y las cosas extrañas que a mi alrededor ocurrían, no eran corrientes… entiendo su soledad, entiendo todo lo que está pasando… porque… ¿sabe? Yo también me sentí así — dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y se acercó lentamente a él —. Cuando lo vi, me resultó familiar… sentí que ya lo conocía, que podía en usted confiar… me recordó a alguien muy especial para mí, alguien que me importa mucho…

El chico agachó la cabeza, parecía triste… ella se acercó a él y le tomó del mentón, enfrentando sus rostros. Tomó el cabello y corrió los mechones, percatándose de lo hermosos que eran aquellos ojos celestes, idénticos a los de _él_. Sonrió nuevamente y acarició las mejillas sonrosadas del muchacho, la expresión de sorpresa era grande y le causó gracia y ternura a la vez.

— Quisiera corresponder… pero me sentiría mal si dejo a alguien que arriesgó la vuelta a su mundo por una estúpida humana como yo…

— Mayura… — tomó su mano y la miró dolido, en tan poco tiempo, unos sentimientos dulces se adueñaron de su corazón y lo confundieron durante toda la noche, llegando a la conclusión de que lo que había experimentado era el tan llamado "amor a primera vista".

— ¿Si, Loki? — le sonrió, lo temía, sabía que podría ser él, después de todo… tenían comportamientos parecidos, misma estética y la voz… su mirada lo confirmó, era el otro "yo" de Loki.

— ¿Me concederías un deseo?

— ¿Ahora yo soy la diosa? — sonrió, recordando la situación que había vivido con Loki cuando apareció con su verdadera forma. Asintió y esperó que pidiera el deseo, pero la sorpresa la invadió cuando los labios del muchacho la habían tomado. Lentamente, como si no pudiera resistirse, se dejó llevar por el beso, entregándole cada sentimiento que él esperaba y dándole la seguridad de que aunque ella no estuviera a su lado, jamás estaría solo.

— Demonios — se quejó. En el castillo no estaban. Buscó por los alrededores, tampoco estaba. La última opción fue ir a la pradera floreal detrás del castillo; parecía un lugar mágico y romántico, pensar en que Utgarda y Mayura estuvieran allí, le daba repugnancia… jamás perdonaría a ese idiota si llegaba a poner sus manos donde no debía.

Grata sorpresa se llevó el pequeño detective.

La escena era horripilante. El joven que poseía su apariencia, pero la de adulto, abrazaba a Mayura mientras que la besaba con ternura, con dulzura. Eso le molestó muchísimo, ¿Por qué ese maldito tocaba a su chica? ¡Qué, ¿su chica?! Ashhh qué demonios, ¡SI, SU CHICA!

Pero lo peor de todo eso era que ¡ELLA LE ESTABA CORRESPONDIENDO! ¿Por qué? acaso, acaso… ¿no pensaba en él?

Se quedó escondido, observando y escuchando lo que estuvieran hablando. Estaba enojado y cuando volvieran, hablaría muy seriamente con ella.

Separaron sus labios, no sin antes, Loki darle pequeños besos logrando que Mayura sonriera enternecida. Pudo sentir los sentimientos del chico a la perfección y creyó que concediendo ese deseo, no le haría daño a nadie… bueno, con el tiempo a él mismo, pero si él lo deseaba, no lo detendría, después del grandioso día que habían vivido, ella sentía que le debía algo.

Lo abrazó fuerte, no quería que estuviera mal, no él… una persona que quería mucho, no sólo su imagen, su forma de ser hicieron que ella lo quisiera. Alguien tan frío y silencioso podía ser la persona más tierna y tranquila del mundo. Tomó su mano y lo guió debajo del árbol, allí se sentaron.

— ¿Lo amas?

Ella solo sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo. El rey lo tomó como un sí.

— Lo envidio…

— ¿Por qué?

— Mayura chan… eres una chica muy bonita, no sólo físicamente… espiritual y mentalmente también lo eres… tu corazón bondadoso cautivó mi frío corazón, sabía que no te opondrías, sabía que me harías compañía… muchas gracias — y sonrió sólo para ella, lo que llenó de lágrimas a Mayura. Escuchar todas esas lindas palabras la habían emocionado y obtener esa sincera y tan hermosa sonrisa, aún más. Se abrazó a él —. Está cerca… tendrá que jugar mi juego…

— ¿Tu juego?

— Quiero ver cuan capaz es por ti… quiero ver si te merece… — y giró el rostro hacia los arbustos —. O ¿no? Loki kun — dijo elevando la voz y haciendo temblar a la chica. ¿Loki kun estaba allí? pero ¿Cómo? Ese lugar sólo podían entrar las personas a las que se le permitía la entrada, Loki… miró sorprendida al joven, ¿le había permitido eso?

— Eres muy listo y atento — saliendo de los arbustos, con su estatura pequeña y una sonrisa fanfarrona —. No te perdonaré nada de esto.

— ¿Celoso?

— Furioso — entre dientes.

— Mayura chan — giró hacia ella —. Ponte allí, así estás segura… — sonriéndole. Ella sin contradecirlo, cumplió.

— Me imagino que no has hecho nada imprudente, ¿no?

— Imaginas mal… he besado a tu linda asistenta… detective Loki — sonrió fanfarrón, Loki apretó sus manos, no tenía derecho de recordárselo —. Y lo sabes muy bien.

— Perfecto — quitándole importancia y mirándolo fijamente —. ¿Cuáles son las reglas?

— Simplemente debes ser sincero…

— ¿Sincero?

— Con tus sentimientos…

— Mis… sentimientos — instantáneamente dirigió su mirada a Mayura y un sonrojo se provocó, sintiendo como la sangre subía a sus mejillas —. ¿Yo? ¿Por quién me tomas? — intentó sonar seguro. Utgarda negó con la cabeza, recurriría a la fuerza.

Atacó con una patada que Loki pudo esquivar, una serie de piñas y patadas brindó el rey hacia el detective, el pequeño los esquivó sin preocupaciones, pero por una pequeña distracción, el rey pateó las piernas de Loki y éste cayó de espaldas al suelo. Se quejó un poco y se puso de nuevo de pie, ahora era su torno.

Utgarda era muy rápido y bloqueaba cada ataque del niño. La pelea se alargaba cada vez más y la frustración de Loki por no poder derrumbarlo crecía más y más. Utgarda no se inmutó ni un segundo, peleaba con tranquilidad. Mayura estaba nerviosa, no quería que ambos pelearan, no podía soportarlo, pero si Loki kun era terco, entonces, Utgarda también lo sería.

Ambos se detuvieron, Loki respiraba agitado y su contrincante tan solo un poco. Se quedaron mirando fijamente, tratando de prevenir algo.

Los brazos de Mayura atraparon a Utgarda por la espalda. Éste volteó la mirada hacia ella. Estaba triste, lo podía leer a la perfección. Se puso a su altura, ella estaba en el suelo, sosteniéndolo de la cintura. Le acarició la mejilla con ternura y le sonrió.

— No lo hagas… déjalo, no lo obligues…

— Entiendo, Mayura… no lo forzaré… tranquila — acariciándole la cabeza. Loki quedó expectante, sin entender mucho. Mayura besó la mejilla de su adversario, su "yo" en otro mundo. Lo abrazó por el cuello, sonriente y se separó de él, acercándose lentamente al pequeño detective.

— ¿Me extrañaste? Ne… Loki kun — sonrió y le besó los labios rápido, sonrojando al pequeño a más no poder. Se puso detrás de él y observaron al rey de Utgard. Éste sonreía.

— Loki Laufeyjarson eres muy afortunado… cuida a mi reina… — y les dedicó una sonrisa serena, dulce y amable. Loki se impresionó y sonrió, Mayura lo había elegido.

— Ne… Loki kun… despierta — la superficie era demasiado suave, se refregó en éste. Era cómodo, su amor por dormir era tan grande como el amor que Yamino le tiene a los catálogos para comprar cosas y como Mayura por sus misterios. Esa voz suave lo intentó nuevamente —. Ne… Loki kun… vamos.

No respondía, por ende, tendría que hacer fuerza. El pequeño dormía sobre su pecho, en sí, sobre ella misma. Con toda la fuerza y la tranquilidad del mundo, levantó en vilo al hombre en estatura de niño y lo abrazó con cuidado, protegiéndolo de cualquier cosa, convirtiéndose en el ángel más frágil y hermoso posible.

Él seguía durmiendo, pasivo, como si no temiera a nada. Se abrazó a ella y dejó su rostro cerca del cuello de la chica y provocándole pequeños escalofríos y cosquillas.

La capilla estaba cerca y al entrar, se encontró con un alegre y preocupado Yamino, con Fenrir y con aquel malvavisco flotante de cara chistosa, era la primera vez que lo veía y era gracias a Utgarda que le dio aquella posibilidad.

— Mayura san, Loki sama ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿están bien?

— Chica misterio espero que papá esté bien o sino te la verás conmigo.

— Loki tama… Mayura chan…

— Tranquilos todos, Loki kun está bien… sólo está durmiendo… — tranquilizó Mayura a los demás.

— ¿Y esa ropa? — preguntó el cachorro. Mayura lo observó y sonrió.

— Me la regalaron… — sonrió pacífica.

Yamino y Fenrir se quedaron anonadados y sorprendidos… ¡¿había oído a Fenrir?!

— Iré a mi cuarto… me llevaré a Loki kun conmigo.

— S-si… — dijo Yamino —. ¿Quiere que lo cargue Mayura san?

— No hace falta, yo puedo… gracias Yamino san.

Fue por el pasillo de la posada y entró al cuarto que le correspondía. Dejó a Loki en la cama y se acostó a su lado, suspiró y giró el rostro hacia él, se lo veía tan tierno. Sonrió y cerró los ojos, dormiría un poco, estaba algo cansada.

— Te amo, pequeño detective — susurró antes de dormir.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del detective, abrió lento los ojos y los enfocó en ella, dormía tranquila. Acercó su rostro al de ella y le robó un beso, sintiendo aquel intenso cosquilleo en su estómago y en sus labios como cuando ella le había robado un inocente beso, acelerándole el corazón. Se sentía tan bien. Se acercó más y se abrazó a ella para dormir tranquilo y cómodo con la persona que mas amaba.

— Y yo a ti, bella asistente.

Ella enredó sus brazos en él y él apoyó su rostro en el pecho de ella, abrazándola por el vientre.

— ¡Eres un maldito Utgarda sama!

— ¡Skuld! — la reprimieron sus hermanas. Las tres estaban viendo la esfera que en el centro de la mesa estaba.

— Bueno, es que yo…

— Lo hiciste para tener el camino libre con Loki sama, pero jamás obtendrías su corazón — le comunicó Urd un poco molesta.

—Tiene razón — acotó Verdandi y miró a la pequeña de las hermanas que hacía un pequeño puchero.

— Terminaste sacando a la luz los sentimientos de Loki sama hacia la humana — dijo Urd sonriente mientras observaba que hacía el rey de Utgard.

— Si, eso es verdad… pero yo…

— Lo sabemos Skuld, Utgarda Loki sama y tú hicieron una apuesta… ahora tendrás que trabajar por un tiempo con él — rió Verdandi.

— No es gracioso… — se quejó Skuld, cruzándose de brazos.

Miraron la esfera y el personaje reflejado miró hacia ellas con una sonrisa traviesa —. Skuld… ven, tengo muchas cosas que pedir que hagas — dijo el muchacho. Skuld agachó la cabeza y se desvaneció, apareciendo frente al rey. Sus hermanas seguían observando la esfera mientras sonreían.

— Skuld sólo se mete en problemas… — dijeron ambas suspirando.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Hola! Este es un one-shot que no sé por qué, pero adoro con mi alma. Tengo otro que también amo así (aunque la mayoría adoro xD) pero éste es muy especial... no sé por qué xD  
_

**_Suerte y comenten si quieren :)_**


End file.
